1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector housing for use in a high vibration atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors often are situated in an environment where they are exposed to mechanical load caused by shaking or oscillating movement or vibrations and/or stress due to thermal changes. Examples are electrical connectors used in machines or motor vehicles. If such connectors are situated in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, not only does heavy mechanical load of the above-mentioned kind occur but also high differences in temperature occur especially during wintertime between the motor vehicle at standstill and being driven.
If the two connectors of a connector pair are attached to different parts or components that move relative to each other due to such mechanical and/or thermal stress, a corresponding relative motion between the connectors occurs, for example between contact pins or contact tabs of one connector and the receiving contacts, for example receiving sockets of the other connector of the connector pair. Such relative motion causes frictional corrosion leading to an impairment of the electrical contact between the pin contacts and the socket contacts.
There is disclosed in EP-A-0492479, an electrical connector comprising a first electrical terminal having a tubular outer member receiving an inner spring member having a forward mating portion for mating with a second electrical terminal of a mating electrical connector, the mating portion of the first terminal being connected to a rearward fixed portion thereof for movement in the tubular outer member.
This capability of axial movement of the mating portion of the first terminal in the tubular outer member, enables the mating portion to follow movement of the second electrical terminal relative thereto, when the connectors are in use under adverse conditions such as those described above. Fretting between the mating portion and the second electrical terminal with which it is mated, is thereby avoided. In the case of this known connector, the inner spring member is primarily intended to be mounted on a circuit board, with the first terminal being upstanding therefrom.
In addition to providing a vibration proof electrical terminal, it is also required to provide that the terminal does not vibrate or chatter within the housing, in which it is situated.